transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Of Foxes and Bombs
EDC Command Tower As the doors slide closed behind you, you notice the feeling of energy that permeates this command tower. As the nerve center for the EDC operations here, it contains important monitors and military equipment, as well as some of the business offices of EDC personnel. Armed EDC officers are strategically placed throughout the room to block unauthorized access, and an efficient secretary is ready to assist any visitors. The spacious design of the tower makes it possible for average-sized Cybertronians to enter without much discomfort. Contents: Nate Briar EDC Roster Terran Sensor Station Sensor Relay EDC Headquarters Computer Obvious exits: West leads to EDC Commander's Office. East leads to Main Complex EDC. Private Noah Wolfe says, "Sirs? I have a call coming in, they're a little insistent they be connected to this channel." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Go ahead Noah. this should prove insteresting. be ready to shut 'em out if they turn out to be a moron." Corporal Jayson Redfield giggles a bit. Nightbeat has arrived in sensor range of Main Complex . Senior Officer Yang-Cho says, "Hello? This thing is on yes?" Noah says, "Yes sir..." Yang-Cho says, "Good good, as designated liaison officer to the Peoples Republic of North Korea's Military might, it is my duty to inform you of a request...nay, a demand of the EDC." Talazia Keldahoff says, "demand, huh? it sounded better as a request." Corporal Jayson Redfield says, "What is it?" Senior Officer Yang-Cho says, "Yes, well, you have your orders, I have mine. I was told this was to be a demand to the EDC. As reparations from the recent war with the EDC and our old 'allies' the Protectorate of Nations, we want you to send a demolition team to their headquarters which is still rusting off or shore and take the building down. We do not care how. Send whoever you want. Just get it done so we can reclaim the island and develop it as part of our reconstruction. As we have not asked anything so far, this would be completely reasonable. Yes?" Private Noah Wolfe snorts, "Who's nutsy to take that job?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Glad you volunteered, Wolfe." Corporal Jayson Redfield giggles a bit more. Private Noah Wolfe says, "Bloody hell...seriously?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "yup. take care of it, Wolfe." Senior Officer Yang-Cho says, "Excellent Mr Woof, we shall expect you to be prompt. Our construction and clean up teams will be there soon." Private Noah Wolfe grumbles, "Fine, I'll need some help though." Noah Wolfe says, "Hey, Foxfire, you online?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Call on Foxfire." Saboteur Foxfire makes a yawning sound. "Yes, lad. What is it?" Noah Wolfe says, "You sound sick." Powerglide says, "Rabies." Powerglide says, "Oh, excuse me." Rodimus Prime says, "Not sick. Old." Powerglide says, "Robot rabies." Private Noah Wolfe says, "And it's wolfe....woof my arse backside!" Rodimus Prime says, "Uhm. Powerglide?" Saboteur Foxfire grumbles, "I was hit with that 'age swap' thing, Noah." Noah Wolfe says, "Old? Ah...right. *mumbles...didn't know robots could get old...* Anyway, I've got something I need your help with. You free?" Rodimus Prime says, "You realize that Foxfire's been promoted to Lt. Commander for the time being, right?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Of course. What do you need me for?" Powerglide says, ".....What." Ramjet arrives from Earth Orbit. Ramjet travels through local space to the Gas Giants . Nightbeat says, "Ramjet's on the move." Noah Wolfe says, "I need to blow something up. I need someone to show me how." Tailgate says, "Uh.. so.. uh... uh.. we just promoted the guys that have the alien mind-thingy?" Noah Wolfe says, "Lt Commander? Seriously? I don't usually read the autobot memmos. Congrats Foxfire." Rodimus Prime says, completely deadpan, "The Autobots have a long, grand tradition of promoting people who have had their ages mysteriously advanced by powerful, ancient artifacts." Tailgate deepens his voice for some reason and speaks in a robotic monotone. "I am Tailgate. I have mysteriously become older, wiser, and less spastic. Give me my own platoon." Noah Wolfe says, "Need to fix that. Anyway, yeah, meet me at EDC's landing field. We'll take a shuttle over to where we need. Bring bombs. Lots of them." You move east to the Main Complex ... You move west to the Landing Fields ... Landing Fields Walking out from the hangar bay, you are struck by the sheer size of the landing fields. Many craft, of all types, arrive and depart constantly. The image of the chaotic control tower comes to mind, and you are glad not to be there. Several craft are being towed into and out of the massive hangar bays, and through the hangar doors you can see fighters and other ships in various stages of maintenance. Looking around, you are amazed that none of the uproar here can be heard in the park. Contents: Terran Shuttle Michael Briar Terran Shuttle Intrepid Junkion Shuttle Battlescrap Galactica Obvious exits: Launch leads to Earth Orbit. Fly leads to Sky over San Francisco. East leads to Hangar Bay. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Rodimus Prime says, "Nice try, Tailgate." Private Noah Wolfe says, "I'm using the Intrepid for this. Just so you blokes know." Tailgate says, "Seriously, Foxfire? I thought when Foxfire got old we would like.. take him out behind the barn and then send him to live on a farm up north." Talazia Keldahoff says, "right." Powerglide says, "Hey! I'm older and wise and stuff too!" Foxfire has arrived. Rodimus Prime says, "Powerglide, you were just talking about the hot chick you saw on the news at most an hour or two ago." Powerglide says, "God she is hot." Tailgate says, "That's right. Old people don't like hot chicks." Powerglide says, "Man, I wonder how I can get her to notice me." Tailgate says, "You should rescue her from kidnappers. That always works." Powerglide says, "Hmm.." Noah Wolfe is pushing a large metal container on a dolly. 'Danger High Explosives' is marked on the container. Noah is in his hard flight suit, for protection should whatever is inside go boom. Foxfire pads casually onto the landing fields. It's nice having access to the EDC facilities, but he's not sure if some of the troopers welcome his presence. He's heard rumors. Either way, he's heading toward Noah, who may note that the cassette's normal platinum color scheme has faded to a dull grey. "All right, lad. I'm here." Noah Wolfe frowns down at Foxfire from at the top of the ramp, "Foxfire? Whatever that was really messed you up." He shrugs thinking that Foxfire can still show him. "I have the explosives loaded, we can be off then." He thumbs behind him, then walks into the Intrepid. You enter the Terran Shuttle . Terran Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. This vessel requires Space-Pilot to use. Syntax: DO command - IE. do east, do +profile, do attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Nightbeat says, "Hnn. Don't have a name match on this Decepticon - but also on the move along the same vector as Ramjet." Foxfire has arrived. Foxfire follows after Noah. He snorts. "Don't think just because I've aged that I can't teach you anything. I've still got my skills as a demolitionist." Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "Does age come with a sensitive ego too? I never said that. Why do you think I called you?" He slips into the pilot seat and flips a few toggle switches warming up the engine. The shuttle slowly comes to life and Noah pushes the throttle forward, causing the ship to taxi onto the section of the field. Then launches into the sky. Outside, You take flight to the Sky over San Francisco. Outside, You voyage northeast to the North Pacific - North Asian Coast. Outside, North Pacific - North Asian Coast Outside, This area gives new meaning to the phrase "Divine Winds" as navigating these surface waters are more difficult than expected. The sky may be blue, but none of its tranquility reaches the ocean surface. The waves toss around any ship in this area, threatening to swamp them and drag them down to the Japanese version of Davy Jones' Locker. To the west, patrolling naval ships seal off the North Korean peninsula, their grey hulls crashing through equally grey waves and breaking them into dirty froth. A cold wind blows over the dark and somber sea, clouds scudding across the sky above. Outside, Contents: North Korean Island Japan Outside, Obvious exits: Outside, North leads to Bering Sea. Outside, Southwest leads to Central Pacific - South Asian Coast. Outside, East leads to Northwest Pacific. Outside, Fly Dive P'yongyang Norynagjinno Foxfire makes himself comfortable in a passenger seat. "Sorry, lad. I'm just a bit irritated at things right now. Don't mind this crotchety old foxbot." Noah Wolfe smiles as he makes a final course correction as they near the island, "I never did when you were younger, I won't start now." The shuttle dives down out of a cloud bank and sweeps across the island and the large battle damaged building below. Switching to VTOL mode, the shuttle shudders to a slow crawl and stop before it sets down a short way from the building. Outside, You move north to the North Korean Island. Outside, North Korean Island Outside, The once desert island off the coast of North Korea has been transformed over the past year and now boasts an office building with meticulously cared for landscaping and vivid colors of floral life. The remainder and majority of the island is taken up with a landing field and the accompanying buildings required to keep aircraft safe and flying. Outside, Contents: Office Building Outside, Obvious exits: Outside, Out leads to North Pacific - North Asian Coast. Outside, Northeast leads to Landing Strip. Outside, Ferry S leads to P'yongyang. You leave the Terran Shuttle . North Korean Island The once desert island off the coast of North Korea has been transformed over the past year and now boasts an office building with meticulously cared for landscaping and vivid colors of floral life. The remainder and majority of the island is taken up with a landing field and the accompanying buildings required to keep aircraft safe and flying. Contents: Terran Shuttle Office Building Obvious exits: Out O leads to North Pacific - North Asian Coast. Northeast NE leads to Landing Strip. Ferry S leads to P'yongyang. Foxfire leaves the Terran Shuttle . Foxfire has arrived. Once the shuttle comes to a stop, Foxfire jumps out of his seat and makes for the exit. Noah Wolfe grabs the explosives in the metal crate and wheels it out onto the dirt and cracked cement landing strip. He looks up at the office building and says, "Ok, so where do we start first?" He gives his wrist a flick and wakes up his holocomp. After a few commands, a map of the place flickers to life, thanks to his previous exploring. "There's a few levels to the base, we can get in through the front doors and access the floors up from the first, or we can go through an access launch shaft over...." he looks around and points towards where he remembers it being, "...there. But the elevators are out." A grin crosses Foxfire's muzzle. "Who needs elevators? I can just climb up the shaft." He looks around, then peers at the holocomp, considering. "Let's just go in through the front doors. Easier that way." Noah Wolfe is glad it's that way. He can't climb very well. Noah starts off and pushes the dolly up the short hill to the building, then checks the door. It opens slowly. Noah pulls out a small flash light and attaches it to his shoulder so he can see. It's pitch black inside. Noah sighs and pushes the dolly inside. You enter Office Building. Security Foyer The security foyer is ornately decorated with an Asian theme to it. There is art from all of the local Asian countries with a heavy accent on North Korean, most likely due to this being their land. The entry way to the single-story office complex is actually two stories, the upper level of the foyer constructed completely of glass to allow natural light. There is a security checkpoint with guards that visually inspect entry badges before they are held up to the scanner for computer confirmation. Obvious exits: North N leads to North Korean Island. South S leads to Hallway. Foxfire arrives from North Korean Island. Foxfire has arrived. Foxfire is visible in Noah's light, but still hard to see in the darkness, although his optics glow, and rather eerily. He flicks his ears and sniffs the air, detecting stale scents from those who had previously used the building. "I don't like the smell of this place," he says finally. Noah Wolfe nods and can't help but agree. "Yeah, but the sooner we do this, the better." Noah flicks a few latches on the box and flips over the top showing square and roundish explosives. On top is a black remote detonator. "So, these are..." he picks up a small manual that's in the box as well, "...ME220's. Where should I put them?" He picks up the remote and slips it into his pocket. Noah picks a square one up and looks it over. Foxfire sniffs around a bit. "Well," he says after a moment, "in demolitions the thing you want to do is take out the support beams, or any variation thereof. If done correctly, that will bring a building down. See if you can locate a beam or two. My optics aren't focusing so well in this darkness." Noah Wolfe understands and reaches up to the shoulder mounted flashlight to widen the beam. Less distance but they can see more. Noah moves farther in and sees something running along the wall. He points, "I think that's one." He picks up a square explosive and gives it a squeeze once to arm it, and another to set it to the remote detonation mode. The center light begins a steady flashing red. Noah removes the back covering and sticks it to the support beam. Then looks at the thickness, "I think we'll need more." He attaches two more, just to be safe. It's not like they're going to run out anyway. He follows the same thing with these two as well, double squeeze, remove the backing, and attach. Looking at the map again, he says, "If it's the spports, there's three others in the building. There's one here, in the command room farther in, and in an office room in the corner of the building here...." he points to an out of the way office. How about you take some of the bombs to the command center, since it's nearby, and I'll make my way to the office?" Foxfire chuckles. "Remind me to teach you how to actually make the bombs later on." He then nods. "All right." He gathers up several of the explosives and stashes them in his hip compartments, where he tends to keep things for later use. His optics glow brighter as he heads toward the command center, using his other senses as well. "Be careful, lad," he advises as he does so. "There's no telling if anything's still in this place." Noah Wolfe shrugs, "Most of the EDC gear is pre-made, but yeah, that'll probably help should I need it." He calls out to Kupfox, "Don't worry, I've been over this place before. Just a bunch of junk..." he steps under a few buckled bulkheads and hanging wires. "...and damage." He walks along, using his light and the glow from his holocomp to light the way. Turning a few corners, he enters the wide office space with the crate of explosives, now mostly empty. Foxfire has not actually been called Kupfox. He should probably be thankful for that. He smirks to himself, knowing that Noah will be all right, and focuses on locating the necessary support beam. It doesn't take long for him to find it, and he proceeds to set the bombs. And no, he's still not going to tell anyone how he does this without opposible thumbs. But Noah does and it's easy! He sets up the three bombs, even planting one extra one on this beam, just in case. Just as he sets the last one though, he gets a prickling in the back of his neck. Like someone, or something is watching him. Noah taps the blue tooth ear piece and coms, <> Foxfire examines his work, then responds, <> Noah looks behind him, and sees something dark dash across the room. <> It couldn't have been bigger than a cat, but it does crash into some wreckage. Noah sweeps the light about trying to see but whatever it is, is hidden under some wreckage. He takes a few steps towards the pile of wreckage the thing slipped under. Foxfire freezes. <> He hurries out of the command center and toward Noah's location. "Did you see what it was?" he asks as he approaches. He sniffs, trying to pick up a scent. "Might be a rat..." The scent is of some animal, that is true. "No, it's pitch black in here. Of course I didn't see it." He is inching around the wreckage, when something brown and furry, about the size of a medium sized dog takes off running between Noah's legs. Noah yelps in surprise and falls over, trying to avoid the thing. "Ow...." Foxfire narrows his optics slightly. "I know that scent... Noah, it's okay. I think it's just a fox." There's a grin in his voice. "Or maybe you should worry. I don't think you could handle *two* foxes, heh." He pauses. "I hope it's all right." Noah Wolfe pulls himself up out of the junk he fell into. Something stings on his arm and he turns his light towards it, "Oh great..." he got cut on something sharp. But it's not serious enough to look after so he looks around, "Where did it go? I mean, we can't leave it in here, right?" The scent runs right out of the room after a bit of zig zagging. "Agreed." Foxfire sniffs again and starts to follow the scent. "This way, lad! I think we can catch it." Noah Wolfe follows along, making sure he has the detonator in his pocket. He leaves the now empty crate and the dolly. It was a pain to pull it in here anyway. The EDC won't mind. He keeps his voice down as he follows out of the room. "And don't call me lad, you're probably going to get fixed soon anyway. It's a glitch, you're not really that old." The fox is outside in the hallway. It looks up at the light coming, along with the human talking, then hops over some wreckage, finding a nice hiding spot. Foxfire makes a show of rolling his optics. "Maybe or maybe not, but it's still affecting me. It's kind of a habit, I guess." He continues to follow the scent, locating the fox behind the wreckage. "Heeere, little fella. We won't hurt'cha." He makes a few vulpine sounds, hoping to calm the animal. The fox whimpers a little and while the face looks a little familar, to it, Foxfire looks nothing like a fox. The human is even worse. It remembers when the others were here. Mean ones, with loud noises. It pokes its nose out of the hole, sniffing. Noah looks on, behind Foxfire, fumbling around for something on his belt. "What does it eat? I've got some jerky in a ration pack." Foxfire considers. "Try the jerky. It's meat, isn't it? Earn its trust. I'll try to keep it calm and you offer it some of the stuff." Noah Wolfe pulls the wrapped jerky from his belt and pulls the white plastic off. He leans forward and waves it in front of the fox. If it goes for it, Noah pulls it just out of reach to draw it out. "Here you go...common guy. You don't want to go boom here, right? Foxfire, grab the thing with your mouth when you can." he says in a calm gentle voice. The fox pokes its whole head out this time, the scruff of its neck visible. At least the thing can't hurt Foxfire if he did pick it up this way. Foxfire waits for the right moment, and then it takes hold of the fox's scruff in his jaws, gentle enough not to harm it, but firm enough to keep a grip. "Got it!" he announces, voice muffled. "C'mon, fella. We'll give you some nice jerky once we get outta here." The fox yelps and squirms in the grip. It didn't even get the jerky which Noah rips off a bit in his mouth grinning. "Good catch, common let's go." He checks to make sure the fox isn't going to get free and walks down the hall towards the way out. Once free and into the open air, he tosses the chunk he didn't eat on the ground, in case the Fox will eventually come back. But more than likely it'll run like hell once Foxfire lets go. Security Foyer The security foyer is ornately decorated with an Asian theme to it. There is art from all of the local Asian countries with a heavy accent on North Korean, most likely due to this being their land. The entry way to the single-story office complex is actually two stories, the upper level of the foyer constructed completely of glass to allow natural light. There is a security checkpoint with guards that visually inspect entry badges before they are held up to the scanner for computer confirmation. Contents: Foxfire Obvious exits: North N leads to North Korean Island. South S leads to Hallway. You move north to the North Korean Island. North Korean Island The once desert island off the coast of North Korea has been transformed over the past year and now boasts an office building with meticulously cared for landscaping and vivid colors of floral life. The remainder and majority of the island is taken up with a landing field and the accompanying buildings required to keep aircraft safe and flying. Contents: Terran Shuttle Office Building Obvious exits: Out O leads to North Pacific - North Asian Coast. Northeast NE leads to Landing Strip. Ferry S leads to P'yongyang. Foxfire arrives from the Security Foyer to the south. Foxfire has arrived. Foxfire brings the fox outside, where he sets it down near the piece of jerky Noah tossed. "Here ya go, little guy. Get'cher treat." The Fox lands on all four, gives a twitch of its tail and bolts. He doesn't look back but as it runs by the jerky, it does snap it up in its jaw. It bounds across the open weedy field before disappearing into the brush at the far end. Noah says, "Huh....he did get the jerky. Smart fox..." Then walks down the hill. He's not about to set this off while next to the building. "So, we put the bombs to the supports, is that usually the rule for most things? Find what is holding it together and blow that up?" He pulls out the black detonator. He pulls out the antenna and flips up the safety cap on the dead man's switch. As he flips up the safety cap, a red light marked 'armed' glows on the remote. From inside the base, every bomb begins to bleep in time, but not enough that they could hear it outside. Foxfire nods. "That's usually the case, yes." His ears twitch as he sits on his haunches. "Hopefully this'll work. Sometimes the support beams are made of stronger material that won't be destroyed so easily." Noah Wolfe nods, "I put four on the last one I set, should be enough." He's almost nervous about hitting the switch. Will it work? He'd hate to have to go in and pull the bombs. Not that he couldn't, he's read the manual. Noah just needs experience. He flips the switch. Nothing happens. Noah tilts his head, looking at the building. "Is there a delay I wonder?" he asks, though Foxfire might not have the answer. BOOM! Several muted WHOMPs sound from inside the building, causing the doors to blow off their hinges. Flame and smoke shoot out from every crack and hole in the building as the whole thing crashes downward. The walls bend and eventually crumble, unable to hold together. The ground shakes as the whole building pancakes down into the lower levels destroying anything below. From the holes next to the landing strip, a huge burst of dust rolls outward into the air. Acting Colonel Nate Briar says, "Guys, it's an emergency. I will be off the radio." Foxfire grins and raises a forepaw to high-five Noah, in a manner of speaking. "I think we did it, la--I mean, Noah. Nice goin'." Acting Colonel Nate Briar says, "I'm taking a trasport." Acting Colonel Nate Briar means transport apparently. Noah Wolfe feels a little odd, but does so. He raises a hand and whaps it aginst the paw, smirking a bit. Private Noah Wolfe says, "Need any help sir?" Ultra Magnus says, "You guys really should goto the restroom befor you start out on missions. There's only so much your little colons and kidneys can take!" Foxfire watches the fire and smoke. He shakes himself, almost as if to straighten out nonexistent fur. "Well, we should head back, then. Excellent work." Corporal Jayson Redfield says, "You be quiet." Acting Colonel Nate Briar says, "Magnus, did you get affected by the aging crisis?" Ultra Magnus says, "Um... yes? It's a crisis?" Foxfire says, "Magnus, lad...leave the Terrans alone." Acting Colonel Nate Briar says, "I was just inquiring on why the great City Commander makes me wish I was conversing with Powerglide." Ultra Magnus says, "Hey, I'm having a hard time already, no reason to be a jerk about it!" Noah Wolfe smiles, "Thanks." He turns and walks back towards the Intrepid. Noah shrugs saying, "Nate seems to be having issues." He steps up on the ramp and walks up it. You enter the Terran Shuttle . Terran Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. This vessel requires Space-Pilot to use. Syntax: DO command - IE. do east, do +profile, do attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Foxfire has arrived. Rodimus Prime says, "Only because you're not /actually/ conversing with Powerglide, Nate. Then you'd wish you were conversing with Magnus again. But yes, he's been affected."